Lumines Remastered
Lumines Remastered is the ninth installment of the Lumines puzzle game series. As its name implies, Lumines Remastered is a remaster of the original Lumines game (released 13 years-and-an-half ago), with some added features. It was developed by Resonair and published by Enhance Games. Announcement In March 2018, Enhance Games, the studio founded by Lumines: Puzzle Fusion producer Tetsuya Mizuguchi, announced Lumines Remastered for PC via Steam, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One for release in June 2018; the game was developed by Japanese studio Resonair. Game Modes There are seven game modes in Lumines Remastered: *Challenge **Basic Challenge **Endless Challenge - Clear Basic Challenge (Reach Level 105) **Shuffle Challenge - Unlock 10 skins **Tutorial *Skin Edit **Single Lap **Endless *Time Attack **60sec **180sec **300sec *Puzzle *Mission *VS CPU *2P Battle Songs and Skins As it is the remaster of the original game, all 40 skins from the original game make an appearance here, including licensed songs by Mondo Grosso and Eri Nobuchika. In addition, there are a few songs used only on certain occasions. ;Basic and Endless Challenges *Shinin’ (133 BPM) *URBANIZATION (130 BPM) *ROUNDABOUT (126 BPM) *SLIPPING (126 BPM) *Shake Ya Body (128.8 BPM) *SQUARE DANCE (122 BPM) *TALK 2 YOU (122 BPM) *JUST… (151 BPM) *I hear the music in my soul (64.48 BPM) *Dark Side Beside The River (110 BPM) *ABACK (108 BPM) *WORKING IN THE HOLE (125 BPM) *SISTER WALK (116 BPM) *Da-Di-Do (126 BPM) *STRANGERS (171 BPM) *HOLIDAY IN SUMMER (73 BPM) *TAKE A DOG OUT A WALK (90 BPM) *Big Elpaso (70 BPM) *My generation (140 BPM) *MEGURO (80 BPM) *SPIRITS (125 BPM) *Get up and Go (120 BPM) *FLY INTO THE SKY (124 BPM) *Lights (62.5 BPM) ;VS CPU *Japanese form (84 BPM) *Automobile Industry (124 BPM) *Please return my CD (122 BPM) *The bird singing in the night (106 BPM) *MEKONG (123 BPM) *Whoop-De-Do (120 BPM) *The SPY loves me (141 BPM) *Brash (114 BPM) *Chinese restaurant (140 BPM) *MOON BEAM (92 BPM) ;Bonus *MORNING BEATS (104 BPM) - Reach Level 30 in Basic Challenge *TIN TOY (110 BPM) - Reach Level 60 in Basic Challenge *WATER, FLOWER & LIGHTS (70 BPM) - Clear Basic Challenge (Reach Level 105) *45 degrees (160 BPM) - Clear all Puzzles *RODENT (90 BPM) - Clear all Missions *prime factor (75 BPM) - Clear VS CPU ;Other *neodymium (Time Attack skin) *Manager class (Puzzle skin) *MACHINE INTERFACE (Mission skin) *merci (Credit roll) Additional Features The game features enhanced visuals, higher bitrate music files and skin edit mode. All console versions can also make use of a new Trance Vibration feature which makes all detected controllers vibrate to the beat of the music. Additionally, the Nintendo Switch version makes use of the HD Rumble as a haptic gameplay feature. The game also features online leaderboards and local 2P mode. Trivia *This is the first Lumines game to be released on a Nintendo video game console. *There are a total of 44 avatars as opposed to 48 in the original game. The avatars in Lumines Remastered are picked from the entire game series rather than directly ported from the original game. *Unlike in the original game, there is no 600sec Time Attack. *The game features Skin Edit, Puzzle and Mission modes, all of which were introduced in Lumines II. Even the Manager class and MACHINE INTERFACE skins from Lumines II are used in the latter two modes. Gallery lrm shinin.png lrm puzzle.png External Links * Lumines Remastered Official Website Category:Games